


Lie in the Sound

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x10, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Hiatus fic, M/M, Malec, Malex, Missing Scene, Robert Lightwood - Freeform, Save Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters - Freeform, freeform are the worst, injured! Alec, midseason finale, sh 2x10, sh fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Missing scene from the mid season finale of SH season 3, 3x10Maryse and Magnus bond and talk about the one thing the have in common. Alec.





	Lie in the Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Am I actually going nuts of did I read somewhere that Alec did kick Magnus in one of the spin off books?   
> Anywho.  
> Doesn’t really matter.
> 
> #saveshadowhunters

“Tell me about him.” Magus says into the silence.

Maryse stops stroking her son’s hair for a second and then she smiles.

Both she and Magnus are with Alec who is unconscious. They’re in a mundane hospital of all places but right now it was the safest place for them, for Alec. Caterina has them in a small private room. It’s dark in the room due to the ungodly hour, Alec’s hooked up to the machines and his heartbeat zigzags across the screen but the machine is silenced. Magnus can’t take his eyes off it. 

“About Alec?” Maryse asks even though she knows that’s who Magnus is talking about.

“Yes.” Magnus says. He’s gripping Alec’s uninjured hand in his own as he perches uncomfortably on the edge of his seat. Maryse hasn’t sat down once, she continuously strokes her son’s hair and whispers sweet words to him. 

“Distract me. Please.”

“Okay.” Maryse says and she actually sighs a happy sigh. “September 13th 1989.” She begins and Magnus smiles. He knows that date, it’s Alec’s birth date. He tries not to focus on the fact that they haven’t even shared a birthday between them yet.

“He came right on his due date.” Maryse said.

“Of course he did.” Magus smiles as he watches Alec’s stats on the monitor.

“That summer had been unusually hot. I was so heavily pregnant and nervous for my first delivery. I would pace our bedroom at night and Robert would bring me crushed ice. I hadn’t seen my feet in weeks and I was just so ready for him to be here. I was ready for him to be out! Robert was excited but not me, no I was anxious, Magnus. My first baby. I knew I couldn’t relax until he was in my arms safely. Well, Alec, he came on his due date. It was a Wednesday evening and he arrived as though he didn’t want to keep me waiting any longer. He came without a fuss just to soothe my aching heart. That was Alec. Robert took him from my arms and kissed him and he said “hello, my boy. My Andrew.”, Andrew was Robert’s father, we’d decided on Andrew Adam Lightwood, but as I looked at his beautiful little face cradled in Robert’s arms I shook my head. No. He was an Alexander.” Maryse eyes shone with tears are she reminisced “Gideon, for the middle. If we weren’t using Robert’s father’s name then we wouldn’t use mine either. He was so perfect.”

Magnus smiled as he imagined it. 

“From his perfect on time arrival I had this feeling that he would be something special. He was a soldier from day one.” 

“And Magnus, he was so beautiful. Like really beautiful. I know every parent believes that but he was just stunning with his thick dark hair and his tiny little pouty lips. I must show you some photos some day.”

“I’d like that.” Magnus said “very much.”

“He was such a good baby, never fussy. Unlike Isabelle and Max. Max was the fussiest baby alive. But Alec was silent and strong. Reaching all his milestones perfectly.”

“His first word was “ball”,’ Maryse laughed “Robert and I used to argue over whether he would say mama or dada first but Alec said ball. He had this clear ball with brightly coloured spots on it. He used to try and bite it; well we were having dinner and Robert was feeding him and he was saying “come on Alec, say Dada?” And Alec just looked at Robert and then to the floor and said “ball!” So clearly and how we laughed! That was of course what every baby wants, he laughed happily with us even though he didn’t know why. He was just happy.” 

Magnus took his eyes off the monitor finally and he gently traced Alec’s knuckles with his finger tips.

“Now let’s see...” Maryse added after a moment “he broke his fingers when he was five, he shut them in the door, he broke a boy’s nose when he was nine. I was so proud. He asked for runes at Christmas every year....”

Magnus laughed and squeezed Alec’s hand. 

“There’s something else, something I’ve been meaning to tell you. Actually you might already know...” Maryse said 

“Oh?” Magnus replied intrigued.

Maryse looked a little flushed “I am embarrassed now of course but you must forgive me. There was a time you were in the institute, many years ago now, and Alec... he...”

“He kicked me in the knee!” Magnus said with wide eyes 

“You remember.” Maryse said apologetically 

“I’d forgotten, actually.” Magnus said fondly “I remember a boy kicking me, I was having words with Robert and his parabatai... Michael wasn’t it? And his little boy kicked me.”

Maryse smiled apologetically “guilty.”

Magnus smiled back “it’s nice. Now. To have that old connection.m, does that made sense?”

“We should have made him apologise.” Maryse said 

“but it was another time, attitudes change.”

“Still.” Maryse added.

She petted his hair again, pushing it out of his closed eyes.

“Oh my boy.” She whispered to Alec “you’re going to recover. You’re okay. I’ll never take a day with you for granted again.”

Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand at the words. He felt immersed in guilt that he had no magic to heal Alec himself. A shame that threatened to consume him. Twice now he had watched powerless as Alec had died before his eyes.

“Magnus... that’s not your fault!” Maryse said sharply 

Had be said that out loud? 

“You Magnus Bane, you have saved my son in more ways than one. You love him as fiercely as I do. I see that now. I see it so clearly. You are not to blame. You saved Jace and sacrificed your powers for my other boy. You are a hero.” 

Magnus felt tears drop off is chin. He couldn’t bare to look at Maryse.

“You will give Alec everything he needs from you, that’s love. Unconditional love. That’s all he’ll ever need from you.”

Just then Alec made a strained sound. He groaned and rolled his head in his mother’s hands.

“Alec, Alec it’s me, open those beautiful eyes for me my boy.” Maryse crooned gently as she gently held his face 

Magnus could hardly bare to breathe as Alec fussed in his mother’s hands, trying desperately to please her. His eyes fluttering open and closed. 

“That’s it, you’re safe.” Maryse said carefully as Alec tried to keep his eyes open 

“Mom...” Alec croaked “ahh, it hurts, what, what happened?” 

Magnus died a little, Alec was still hurting. He needed Caterina back here now. 

“Don’t worry about that.” Maryse said “as long as you’re safe now.”

“Dad? Is he okay?” Alec said sleepily, confused

“He’s on his way.” Maryse said “he’s fine, he wasn’t with you.”

Alec nodded and blinked heavily as though he was trying to put the pieces back together.

“Magnus!” Alec shouted loudly and he struggled to try and sit up.

“He’s here!”  
“I’m here.” Magnus managed to croak and he jumped up and into Alec’s line of sight “Alexander, I’m right here.”

“Are you Okay? You’re not... are you hurt?” Alec said slurring from the mundane drugs.

Maryse moved away and Magnus. took her place. Alec’s fluttering eyes trying to rake over him for any sign of hurt.”

“You gave me such a scare.” Magnus said as his eyes stung. His thumb brushing back and forth on Alec’s cheek, catching his lip

“...’m sorry.” Alec mumbled

“Don’t ever apologise. You’re alive, that’s all I can ever wish for. I love you so much, Alexander.”

“Love you.” Alec replied sleepily “hey guess what?”

“What?” Magnus echoed as he took in Alec’s beautiful face. 

“... you made it back.”

“I promised didn’t I?” Magnus asked, he bent down and kissed Alec gently 

“You saved my brother.” Alec said as his eyes dropped “that’s a nice kiss, thank you. I feel weird.”

“That’s the mundane medicine, Alexander. Try not to worry. I’m going to get Caterina to help you.”

“Don’t go.” Alec begged even though his eyes were closed, he clung to Magnus’ hand. 

“I’ll go.” Maryse says kindly and she left them alone.

Alec seemed to be asleep again.

“Don’t ever leave me again. You hear me?” He whispered to Alec.

Suddenly the doors flung open and Robert Lightwood breezed in. He only had eyes for his son.

“Alec? Alec? Dad’s here.” He lifted Alec’s hand into both his own 

Magus has never seen him look so vulnerable. So human before.

“You saved my sons tonight, Magnus Bane. Thank you.” Robert says genuinely. He could only nod as a reply but Robert was already back on Alec. 

“Would you like some time alone with Alexander?” Magnus asked gently 

“Please, stay.” Robert said and he looked back at Magnus and Magnus nodded. 

Maybe Alec had brought them all closer together again. In his own way Alec always made things better.


End file.
